


Senti

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Café, Dinner, EIC, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by Yano [covered by Moonstar88] | Paco invites his new co-worker, Joven for a dinner as they start they form a new friendship.





	Senti

**Author's Note:**

> Before Paco cheats on Joven (Porter), they were co-workers in a well-known newspaper company first.

_Pagkatapos, kumain tayo sa labas. Kinwento mo ang 'yong nakaraan, ang 'yong nakaraan..._

Pumasok si Joven sa kaniyang trabaho na dala ang mga ngiti sa mata niya. Pagkapasok nya sa pantry, nakita nya si Antonio Luna, ang kanilang _Editor-in-Chief_ ng newspaper. Napansin nyang may kasama syang isang lalaki na ngayon nya lang nakita. May katangkaran, maamo ang mukha, at maganda ang mata. **"Ah, Joven. Si Fransicso Roman. Kakabalik nya lang galing Singapore. Sya yung pinadala ko sa Training Seminar patungkol sa Journalism Safety. Sinamantala nya na rin ang Singapore kaya ngayon lang din sya nakabalik."** sabi ni Luna na may kasamang ngiti. Nahiya si Roman kay Joven.

 **"Magandang umaga po, Sir Roman."** bati ni Joven at inabot ang kanyang kaliwang kamay.

 **"Nako. Masyadong pormal naman. Paco na lang."** batid nya at tinanggap ang kamay ni Joven. Inunlakan ito ni Joven pansamantala at namaalam na sa kanilang dalawa. Simula nung araw na yon, palagi na silang nagkikita dahil iisang departamento lang ang kanilang pinapasukan. Nagbabatian tuwing nagkakasalubungan at nagkkwento tungkol sa kanilang mga trabaho pa-minsan minsan.

 **"Joven, free ka ba later? Kain sana tayo sa may Maginhawa."** sabi ni Paco pagkalapit nya kay Joven. Kasalukuyang nag-eedit ng articles si Joven. Nagulat sya at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa tanong ni Paco. Hindi pa sila gaano magkakilala ng dalawa at niyayaya na syang mag-dinner. Tumango na lang si Joven dahil nahihiya rin syang humindi kay Paco.

Pagkatapos nilang mag-ayos ng gamit, agad na nagpaalam ang dalawa kay Luna para maiwasan pang madagdagan ng trabaho. Nakangising nag-paalam si Luna sa dalawa at kumaway. **"Joven, mag-ingat ka riyan!"** pabirong sigaw ni Luna habang tumatawa. Napamura naman si Paco na agad namang tinignan ni Joven. Nag-sorry si Paco at tumango lang si Joven na naka-ngiti. Hindi naman sya humihingi ng sorry sa kanya.

Pagkapasok sa elevator, nagpabook si Paco ng _Grab_. Tahimik lamang ang dalawa hanggang sa makasakay sa binook na kotse. Tinititigan ni Joven ang mga nadadananan nila. Kahit na ilang buwan na syang andito sa Intramuros, iba pa ring makita ang loob nito. Aakalain mong ibinabalik ka nila sa lumang panahon. Si Paco, busy sa pakikipagpalitan ng text kay Rusca. Matalik nyang kaibigan. Nakapagpatayo ito ng _Coffee Shop_ sa Maginhawa at doon sana balak ni Paco na dalhin si Joven.

Napatingin si Paco kay Joven na hanggang ngayon, nagmamasid pa rin sa labas ng bintana ng sinasakyan nila. Agad na inilipat ni Paco ang application ng phone nya sa Camera at agad na kinuhaan si Joven. Nang tignan ang kanyang kinuha, natawa si Paco at tinago na nya ang phone. Biyernes ngayon at saktong rush hour sila umalis kaya naabutan nila ang traffic ng bahagya.

Nang makalabas na sa sasakyan, agad na pumasok ang dalawa sa loob ng _Coffee Shop_ at sinalubong ni Rusca. **"Paco, my men!"** niyakap nya si Paco. Dahil na rin matagal na silang 'di nagkikita. **"At sino nanaman 'tong dinala mo? Nakakailan ka na ha!"** dagdag ni Rusca. Namula naman si Paco sa kahihiyan at agad na tinignan si Rusca ng masama.

 **"A-Ah, katrabaho po ako ni Paco. Ako ho si Joven Hernando."** inabot ni Joven ang kanyang kamay at tinanggap ni Rusca.

Nag-ayos si Rusca bago magpakilala, **"Eduardo Rusca. Rusca ang tawag nila dahil mas madali."** nakangiting sabi ni Rusca. Napatawa si Joven at ipinaupo na sila sa bakanteng mesa. **"Teka lang kayo ha. Lapit na lang kayo pag oorder na. Meron namang menu sa table."**

Tumingin si Paco kay Joven kaya napatingin din si Joven sa kanya. **"Masarap yung _pasta_ nila rito. Pati na rin yung _sandwiches_."** sabi ni Paco. Napangiti si Joven at kinuha ang menu sa mesa. Tinignan nya ito ng maigi at tumingin ulit kay Paco na busy sa kanyang phone.

 **"Ah, Paco. Medyo may kamahalan ho ang mga presyo dito. Nagbabadyet ho kasi ako ngayong buwan eh."** mahinang sinabi ni Joven pero sapat na para marinig ni Paco. Tinago nya ang kanyang phone at ngumiti kay Joven.

 **"Don't worry, tonight's on me. Next time ka na lang bumawi."** sabi ni Paco. Kinuha nya ang isa pang _menu_ at tinanong kung anong order ni Joven. Matapos sabihin ni Joven ang sa kanya, tumayo sya at lumapit sa counter na kasalukuyang binabantayan ni Rusca.

Napatingin si Rusca at ngumiti nang malaman na si Paco. **"Yung totoo, bakit mo dinala si Joven dito?"** tanong ni Rusca pagkatapos sabihin ni Paco ang order nila. Huminga ng malalim si Paco.

 **"Rusca, 'di naman dahil dinala ko si Joven dito, may ibig nang sabihin. Para kang tanga! Pero nakakatuwa lang sya tuwing nakikita ko sa sa office."** sagot ni Paco.

Tumingin naman si Rusca kay Joven na kasalukuyang hinihintay mag-bukas ang _laptop_ nya. "Alam nya na ba yung tungkol sa inyo ni Angel? Yung ex mong lahat na lang nang makitang lalaki pinapatulan?" napa-iling si Paco habang naka-ngisi naman si Rusca. "Hindi ba nag-uusap na naman kayo non?"

 **"Hindi. Hindi ko sinasabi. Tsaka ano naman ang pakielam nya sa babaeng yon. Nag-uusap lang kami sa phone non. Aalis na rin si Angel sa susunod na taon."** tumango na lang si Rusca at pumasok sa kusina. Bumalik naman si Paco sa kinauupuan nila.

Huminga ng malalim si Paco. Si Joven naman, busy sa pagtatype sa kanyang _laptop_. **"Ano mararamdaman mo kung biglang bumalik yong isang minahamal mo?"** tanong ni Paco. Napatigil si Joven sa ginagawa nya at tinignan lang sya. Pinag-iisipan nya kung anong i-sasagot nya. Paano nga ba? bigla nyang naalala si Jose. Ano nga ba ang mararamdaman nya?

Sinarado ni Joven ang _laptop_ nya. **"Siguro ho depende sa bigat ng kasalanan niyo sa isa't isa."** sagot ni Joven. Pero hindi sya kuntento. Hindi nya mahanap kung ano nga ba ang magandang sagot sa tanong na yan. **"Ano ho ba nangyari?"** tanong nya.

Nag-iba ang tingin ni Paco kay Joven. Saktong dumating ang kanilang pagkain. Pagkalapag sa mesa, sinimulan nang i-kwento ni Paco ang nakaraang habang pinipilit ubusin ang mga nakahandang pagkain.


End file.
